On the edge of everyone
by tenacious-triptych
Summary: Three friends get together to each write a chapter of what promises to be an epic fanfiction: Bestiality, pumpkins, slash, teddy bears, unrequited love, mud, psychological trauma, slime, quotes and funny hats abound.
1. Where boys fear to tread

Disclaimer: These characters answer ultimately only to the majesty of JK Rowling. I'm merely taking their shadows and fashioning a parallel world of what could have been. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 – Thoughts from Ronald  
  
I scowled and spat into the lake. Rain was falling gently on the muddy banks. Not lashing, violent rain. Nor light misty rain. Just insipid and spiritless. Just like me. Ron Weasley - nothing special, a footnote to a greater story. A foil to Harry Potter, or Malfoy, or even Hermione at times. No one knew or cared that I had a painful crush on Draco, or that I hated Quidditch, or that I was top of the class in Care of Magical Creatures. I was the happy-go-lucky comic sidekick. I was sick of having to pretend.  
  
I sighed and whistled three times in quick succession. The moonlit lake began to bubble like a pot of hot water coming to the boil. A black shape rose up, a mocking facsimile of the Lady of the Lake handing Excalibur to Arthur. A thin tentacle groped blindly in the inky blackness punctuated only by the minute glistening stars. I reached out my hand and a strong slime-covered limb encircled my wrist. He knew what to do next. I lay back on the bank; my wrist still gripped, and pushed off my trousers with my free hand. Rolling over, I drew up my knees so my backside was completely exposed. The tentacle finally released me and moved slowly along my arm and over my back, slowly, caressing. It hesitated at the base of my spine, then moved rapidly downwards and plunged into me. After driving in sharply it began to leisurely moved in and out as another feeler slid over my back and came round to stroke me. The first tentacle was deliciously measured, teasing until I bit down on the third tentacle now fondling my chest. He took it as a sign and with a burst of rapid and fierce thrusts I came. The monster withdrew and with a soft gurgling descended back to the depths of the lake.  
  
I drew my trousers back and shakily got to my feet. I was covered in mud. I kept intending to bring a blanket but it would seem too suspicious. My excuse last week was that I'd been out late practising and fallen off my broomstick. I wasn't quite sure how long and I could keep up with these stories. However there were only two other viable options. The first would result in me being regarded as a warped and twisted individual and the second was unthinkable. I'd been visiting the squid for 3 months now and I couldn't imagine how I'd ever coped before: the wonderful release, the knowledge that he only wanted me and no one else, the freedom of lying naked in the darkness. I'd heard that Muggles sometimes cut themselves to achieve the same sort of feeling. But in my opinion it was better to rid yourself of pain through sex rather than blood. I needed it. It wasn't Draco, it wasn't winning, it wasn't being Harry Potter; but at least it was me.  
  
The rain became more powerful as I wandered back to the castle. A thestral cantered out of the Forbidden Forest and stood staring at me accusingly. It had been quite a shock on the first day of term of 6th year when I'd found myself able to see these macabre creatures. It had taken me longer than it should have done for me to remember Sirius. At the time everyone had been comforting Harry. Poor boy, mother and father gone and now his godfather, the only parent he'd ever known. It was hard for me to summon up a great deal of sympathy for his loss. Sirius was a complete bastard. Oh everyone pretended otherwise, said it was due to the trauma he had suffered but he never had a kind word for anyone. He was always spitting and sniping, treating the sneaky house elf so stupidly, caring nothing for consequences. It was a wonder that Remus could stand him. He regarded himself as perpetually victimised when if it hadn't been for mother or Dumbledore he'd have been ripped apart by Death Eaters within minutes of Voldemort's return.  
  
Voldemort. I can even say the name. I don't suppose anyone would have thought me capable of it. They don't think I'm a coward, but they don't attribute to me the great strength they suppose it must take to speak that word - the strength that only truly marvellous people such as Harry Potter have at their disposal.  
  
I gave the thestral a quick pat which was rewarded with a sharp nip. I suppose they were rather miffed that their mystery was fading as more and more people could see them. Death was common currency nowadays. As was hate.  
  
I sighed. It wasn't healthy to have so much anger and loathing coursing through me. Even the love I felt was tarnished by bitterness. Mother, Father, Ginny; even Draco if he wasn't being paranoid. For all of these, I was second best. Not that I could be sure Draco fancied Harry. Love and hate are the same sides of a single coin. He threw the same witty, cutting one-liners at anyone who dared challenge him. But Harry was his nemesis. That invoked more passion than someone like me, a mere muddy underling to be insulted at will. Then again ... who knew what really lurked beneath that perfect exterior?  
  
Taking my broom from the shed, I flew silently up into the Gryffindor dormitory. I leapt in through the window and banished the broom. This was a manoeuvre which I'd tuned to perfection. Drawing off my sodden shirt I threw it into the haphazard pile of clothes in the centre of the room that served as a laundry basket. It hit something with a rather loud slap followed by a "What the hell?" Standing in the middle of the dormitory, encased in a black velvety cloak with his blonde hair uncharacteristically tousled was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Review if the fancy takes you, the next chapter will hopefully make an appearance within the next fortnight.  
  
Jude 


	2. And Thus Commences The Storm

Good God girl, the squid?! Is there some secret fetish I'm glad I don't know about? Dude I think you scared off all the readers, that's probably why we haven't had any reviews! Hope this chapt isn't tame by comparison folks!

**Disclaimer:** yup I own all rights to Harry Potter and co, they are all fruits of my own overactive imagination......foolin anyone?...nope didn't think so. I make no money out of this only a vague sense of pleasure and a legal way to while away the hours...

**Author:** Scam

**Rating:** pg13 or there abouts (swearing death and mentions of slash....)

**Point Of View:** Draco's

**Chapter 2 – And Thus Commences The Storm **(Ironic really as I am actually typing this in a major thunderstorm by candle light, thank God for battery operated laptops.)

'_A fool uttereth all his mind'_ Proverbs 29

"What the hell?"

My stomach dropped as I realized with sickening dread that the floundering object wheeling round to face me was in fact Ron. Shit. The one person it would be hardest to fool was standing shocked and questioning right in front of me.

"What on earth...have you been trying to sabotage Harry for the match tomorrow? If you've hurt him...."

"What? What will you do Ron ask Harry to kill me? Stand on the sidelines and watch as those you worship do your dirty work? Do what you have done every other time you've been in trouble? Go ahead Ron But I warn you one day you will be on your own probably sooner than you think and without Harry you will fall."

With a withering look of intense contempt I marched out of the room cloak swirling behind me.

'Damn him bloody buggering damn him' I was inwardly seething as I strolled down the stairs towards the Slytherin dungeons. I hated Ron, not just the common almost dull animosity that was recognized by the whole of Hogwarts but a deep rooted loathing; I despised him with every fiber of my well groomed being.

Not because he was pathetic, poor and a Gryffindor but because he was the only person closer than myself to Harry, we were close to each other through hatred though in my case it was mostly masked love and they were close through friendship, they shared everything, even their animosity towards me.

The worst thing was that he didn't have to pretend, he could hug Harry after a quidditch match or ruffle his hair in the corridor, it is OK they're best friends. Sure so he doesn't love Harry in the same sense as I do he just loves him as a mate but it doesn't help my feelings of jealousy.

I just hoped that he believed that I was in Harry's dorm spying or something and not what I was actually doing which was watching Harry sleep.

It is something I am hardly proud of, it shows my weakness and my love for what it really is, but it is so comforting to see the one you love sleep so quietly....

(Shite man I think the roofs gonna blow off in a minute, if I get electrocuted all my CDs go to savvy and Jude can have the laptop. You better look after it!)

I was at the tapestry which was lucky as with the amount of attention I had been paying I could have easily ended up in front of the whomping willow.

I muttered the password and too tired for any further reflection went into the dormitory to fall quickly into a deep dreamless sleep.

(I might have to use the Bunsen burner from my brother's chemistry kit to make tea...need tea)

It took me a few seconds to work it out, to register what was wrong, it was quiet. The whole hall seemed subdued the only communication was in the form of tentative, concerned whispers. As I slipped through the doors what little noise there was dissipated and every pair of eyes seemingly focused on me.

Knocked off my guard I managed a vague look of indifference although even as I did so I knew that by my standards it was weak. Damn, did they known? My whole body felt cold and walking suddenly took every ounce of effort. God had Ron worked it out? Had he seen what I was doing last night? Numbly though still appearing unconcerned I felt my way to my seat and sat down. (ugh this tea tastes nasty..)

Slowly the buzzing rose again this time slightly louder.

"Blaise" I leaned across the table as soon as I felt that most of the Hall had gone back to their own conversations "What's up?"

"My God Draco, you don't know?" I shot her an exasperated look "Harry Potter was found dead this morning."

The silence seemed to go on for hours; suddenly I realized I was standing up "Don't be so fucking ridiculous." I yelled it; I didn't know why I guess I just couldn't help myself. Without even thinking where I was going I wheeled round and stormed out of the hall well aware that as I went the buzzing became nervous incessant chatter.

I stood at the foot of the main stairs and suddenly wondered where it was I was going. Blaise had to have been wrong I knew Harry was alive, I'd seen him myself only last night, someone touched my shoulder uncharacteristically I jumped and span round to face Snape who was looking ever slightly paler than usual.

"Malfoy, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office."

It didn't surprise me, even in that state I realized that I was known as Potters largest enemy within school; of course they would want to talk to me. Dumbly I nodded to Snape and followed him along the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

As I entered the circular room the first thing that struck me was the glinting of the unreliable torch light reflecting and scattering from the shelves encrusted with thousands of intricate gleaming brass contraptions. (Yes savvy, shiny things!) The second thing I noticed was that the room was quite full. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk the tips of his fingers touching with a thoughtful expression on his face, Ron was standing to Dumbledore's right looking at the floor and Cornius Fudge in turn was looking somewhat uncomfortable perched on a high backed gilt chair opposite Ron, a tall official person was standing next to him looking intently at Dumbledore. A blind person could have seen he was a ministry official. Snape looked towards the Headmaster and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"Ron, you've been very helpful but you can leave now, go and see Hermione."

Ron silently turned to leave as he passed he shot me a look of such pure hatred and such venom that I almost physically reeled backwards in shock; Ron never showed that much passion in anything. It was then I realized I didn't have a chance, that everyone was so sure I'd killed Harry that I didn't have a hope of convincing anyone otherwise.

"Draco" the Headmaster began softly "you are aware that this morning Mr. Potter was found dead in his dormitory?"

That look on his face, suddenly it all became real, Harry was dead. If he was dead then why was I still filled with an aching that had been a part of me ever since the second year at Hogwarts?

I nodded unable to string together a coherent sentence, unable to say how I felt or what I meant, well-aware that most of my responses that morning had consisted of a similar gesture.

"Ron has told me that you were in Harry's dorm late last night. An explanation would be very helpful at this point Mr. Malfoy."

I just stood there, I couldn't do it, and I just couldn't tell him.

"He said you threatened him with Harry's death" Dumbledore said slightly firmer this time. "Draco, what were you doing in Gryffindor last night?"

"Uh, I um wanted to see if he'd stolen my Broomstick." I knew he didn't believe it God even Loony wouldn't have fallen for that one. I'd seemed to have lost not only my one true love but also my true talent at lying and now apparently my broomstick.

"Your broomstick?"

"Yeah yesterday I went to practice for the game today and it wasn't in the broom shed so last night I went to Potter's room to see if he'd taken it."

"Why would he have taken it?"

"I don't know, because he's afraid of me beating him? Because mine's better than his?" I tried portraying a petulant expression in an attempt at making myself seem more convincing knowing that Dumbledore would not be fooled.

"Mr. Malfoy as you are well aware we know that is not true, you know we could easily prove Harry had never taken your broomstick now I suggest you tell us the truth."

For a second I just pictured my Dad, he would kill me. I didn't doubt it for a second. For all the ruffles and long blonde hair no-one (as far as I could tell) in our whole family has ever been gay, incest I could have got away with bestiality, necrophilia maybe but being gay and in love with Harry Potter never. I couldn't do it; I couldn't fully admit it to myself let alone a room of relative strangers.

I looked back up to Dumbledore and shrugged. What else could I do?

Dumbledore looked at me almost sadly and shook his head, as if this was a sign Fudge sprang up suddenly galvanized and nodded to the person next to him, he strode over to me in three strides taking out his wand. I knew what was coming next. He flicked his wrist muttering under his breath, dark cold steel slithered out of his wand suspended in the air for a few seconds, and wound themselves around my wrists behind my back. "I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Harry Potter" I was taken out, out of Hogwarts through an exit I never knew existed and into a darkened carriage.

The journey went on for ages, my hands went numb after the first 10minutes and I had to sit against the carriage at an angle to be comfortable. Fudge and the guy from the ministry just sat there in silence. It was suffocating; I just wanted to be alone. To fall into myself like only a teenager can, to try to unravel my mixed emotions and try to make sense of what had happened. The carriage came to a grinding stop; Fudge got out and signaled for me to do likewise.

We were underground, I could tell by the musty close air and the damp smell. I realized that we were probably in the murky depths of the ministry of magic. Fudge strode off and I followed behind him. I considered resisting but what was the point? I wasn't willing to tell the truth so it was partly my fault that I was here anyway. Who could I go to now any way? The whole wizarding world would hate me, I could go to the Dark Lord's followers and they would accept me happily among them for I had supposedly done the one thing that Voldemort had failed to do, but even as I considered it I knew they I couldn't bare to be around them. To here them praise me for doing the one thing I could never do, to pretend once again. No I would be better off alone, who else could possibly understand?

I was bought to by senses by the grate of a key in a lock, a thick wooden door was pushed open in front of me and I went in willingly, the official looking guy ended the spell and my arms fell loosely at my sides as the door clanged shut. I sat down and wrapped myself within my own dark world and fell into my own thoughts.

The trial took place about a week after my arrest, mine was an important case and so was top priority. I didn't have a chance, I knew I didn't. My father had visited me a few days before the trial, it seemed I was right, the Dark Lord was my new biggest fan and was waiting to welcome me into the order and perfectly willing to assist in any plans of escape. I didn't care anymore I just wanted to be alone to comfort myself on my lost love.

I was given a life sentence in Azkaban.

This is my first Harry P fic and also my first slash (not necessarily by choice!) so go easy!

**Can we have some reviews please; you know I would do it for you ï.**

**Also can I use this as an opportunity to say HI to everyone at Stonar and to salute Cassandra Claire. The best. If you haven't read her fics shame on you! I judge you!!!! **

**Also shout out to Cottis who I know will be reading this, miss you!!! ï**

"_My ignorance amuses me"_(M.P.Tr)


	3. Beyond Death

OK chaps, look I know we take it in turns and shit but I can't kill Harry in like the 2nd chapter and leave Savvy to get on with it so this chapter is just to set things up a bit better. Hope you don't mind folks. So this is inexpertly written by Scam.

There will be some religion bashing in this chapt, I don't believe what I am saying myself but think it's OK to have an open mind so no flames guys I warned you and you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, pays no bills. (Unfortunately)

**Author:** Scam

**Rating:** 1 (for above, oh and more swearing ï)

**Point Of View:** Harry's

**Chapter 3 – Beyond Death.**

"_Your actions in life echo those in death" _

All around me stretched an endless haze of lavender, a never-ending horizon devoid of any other objects. I looked down, I was no longer wearing my pyjamas but some worn jeans and a very old faded but originally black sweatshirt.

They were probably the clothes I wore most but it seemed so wrong to be wearing them now. Aware that I sounded like a clichéd character in a bad film I couldn't help but wonder where the hell I was, definitely not Hogwarts for a start.

I looked up noticing a figure seemingly suspended in the sky, he came drifting down, he was muscular with long mousy brown hair. As I watched he rotated round once and changed metamorphasizing into a wiry short person with messy short jet black hair. I stood stunned as my exact mirror image landed softly on the sandy ground in front of me with a soft thump.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Depends who you are"

"Yes I noticed that, where is this place anyway?"

"The afterlife"

"Right, so this is where purgatory, hell...help me out here"

I was beginning to feel a little miffed to put it nicely, who was this guy? Why did he look like me and why would he not give me one straight answer?

As if hearing me he said "I am Tobias, I am the keeper of this world and I take the form of whomever you hate the most, at the moment the person you hate most in the world is yourself. This world is simply the afterlife, there is no heaven or hell that was started by religious leaders who wanted to blackmail people and make money out of there misery."

"I don't hate myself"

"Yes you do" continued Tobias in an almost bored tone "You hate that you have failed, you hate that you are too weak to stop the future from happening, you hate that you cannot follow your heart even though you know you are in love and most of all you hate that though you have had many opportunities Voldemort and his servants still live."

"Yeah well, I hate the Chudley Cannons and you didn't turn into Captain Chortle..." Muttered Harry

"You don't believe that, trust me I know everything about you"

"Well that's nice, what do you want?"

"Want?"

"Yeah, I may be the hero of the wizarding world but I'm not that naïve, you wouldn't spend this much time making mediocre conversation, which by the way is what led me to believe that this is hell if you didn't want something, what is it?"

"I do not want anything, I am more powerful than you know, I am above the reach of any mortal realm how could you possibly help me? I, however, am always interested to know of your desires, is there anything you want?"

"To win a weekend holiday for two with Britney Spears to the Isle of Wight, mint chocolate chip ice cream......seriously? To kill Voldemort and whoever killed me sounds like a pretty good plan from where I'm standing."

"It is....The Isle of Wight? Why would anyone want to go there it must be the most boring place on Earth."

"Exactly"

"Ohhhh....It is possible."

"What becoming un-dead or making my own entertainment with Britney, because I'd say the chances of either of those things happening is pretty similar...."

"You could return to the mortal realm"

"What, reincarnation? Knowing my luck I'd be reincarnated as a flobberworm..."

"No, I could make you appear in the mortal realm, for a while anyway; but at a price."

"What price would that be?

"The afterlife is seen by mortals as a place of reunion, I know that you have never feared death because you have always known your parents are here waiting for you. What if you knew they were here but you could not see them, would you give up your parents in this life so that you can avenge their deaths in the last?"

"You can't expect me to choose between my family and my duty"

"No I can't . So I'm forcing you. If you don't choose you can't have either."

"Why? I mean you don't get anything out of that!"

"Nah I'm just in it for the kicks. I've been here a long time and believe it or not it gets quite boring, I could do with a bit of mortal angst...."

"You are so unbelievably twisted."

"So would you be if you'd been here for well over 2000 years."

"So if I were to chose returning to the mortal re...well Earth are we talking a Cinderella style deal when I return at a certain time, can I only fulfil one deal or are we talking unlimited access..."

"The latter but with some restrictions, remember I can see everything you do and I have the power to bring you back here whenever I choose."

"Wow that's harsh, what if I'm busy?"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"OK so how will I appear?" I'd seen too many bad muggle movies to be caught out.

"As yourself, your corpse will disappear and you will be whole again, for a while at least."

I tried to picture it, the moment I finally met my parents. I could see myself standing there trying to enjoy it to feel at ease and loved. I knew then how it would really work out, I had

so much to prove how would I live with the guilt that I did not avenge their death.... That I died in my sleep! Suddenly I realised that without killing Voldemort there would be no point in knowing my parents in this life, there would always be a dark cloud of guilt hanging over my head.

"Tobias" I asked hesitantly "are there other lives beside this, I mean can I die in this life like in the last?"

"Die no, but you can pass through it to the next world...."

"And would I be able to be with my parents in that world"

"I have no control beyond this realm" admitted Tobias

I weighed this up, it made sense, if I took up Tobias' offer I could travel back, avenge both my parents' and my death and still be able to be with them. It would take longer but I would be able to meet them free of guilt. I knew they'd understand. Well, they'd have to.

"OK" I said suddenly decided "It's done, how do I get out of this place?"

"Well you could try using the door. I'm off, see you soon and remember I'm watching you."

Tobias dissipated from in front of my very eyes. Well that was unexpected, I mean like what a cheap trick.

I turned full circle surveying my surroundings; as I did so I noticed a slightly darker dot in the distance, that I could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago. I walked over to it and lo and behold it was indeed a mauve door, this purple thing was really beginning to grate on my nerves. You would think that Tobias with all that time on his hands would watch Living TV or Changing Rooms or something.

The door was standing on its own seemingly unsupported, I walked completely around it to check. I guess I should have expected that. Shrugging I opened the door and stepped through it into a blinding light whiter than anything I'd ever seen before.

When the light dispersed I found I was standing in my dorm at Hogwarts, just next to my bed in my pyjamas. I went to my trunk to get out some clothes and paused; if that dude could see everything I did could he see me changing? I decided it didn't matter as he apparently had always been able to see me and it never bothered me before, mind you I hadn't actually known about it before.....screw it.

I changed as quickly as I could and was about to go off to find Ron when it suddenly dawned on me that it probably wasn't such a great idea for a corpse to go running round the castle. Instead I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled a hurried note to Ron telling him to meet me just inside the Forbidden Forest, I signed it Hagrid partly in case anyone else read it and partly because I wanted to see his face when he realised who I was.

As I replaced my quill with my school books I realised I didn't have to worry about exams or schoolwork anymore. With a quiet smile I pulled my Dad's cloak over me and made my way down to the forest.

I waited for Ron for ages, during this time I tried to communicate with the squirrels. I noted that the squirrels in the Forbidden Forest seemed to be a lot bigger and darker than conventional squirrels, I though maybe my death might have made me more at one with animals but apparently not as the biggest squirrel bit me. "Ow! Holy hell!" I yelped in pain scaring off the remaining squirrels.

"Who's there?!" I recognised Ron's voice and stuck my head round the side of the tree trunk I was leaning against

"Hi mate" I said.

I'd never seen Ron go so white, his jaw visible dropped. I couldn't help but laugh out loud

"Who..what...you..but..Harry?"

"Yup, thought I'd come and visit. Oh don't worry I am dead I'm just kinda suspending it for a while. Anyway how are you dude?"

"Me? Well my best friend's dead Harry, not too great considering!"

"Yeah" I said the reality of what had happened finally hitting me "How's Hermione?"

"How do you think?"

I dragged myself back to the subject of my visit, "Look Ron I came here for a reason, not that It's not fantastic to see you but I must know, who killed me?"

"Harry, it was Draco. I saw him leave our dorm myself. They say he poisoned you."

"While I slept?" I was incredulous, as much as I hated the guy I'd always thought of Draco as having a vague sense of honour.

"Yeah, but don't worry Harry he's got life in Azkaban, they arrested him the morning after you died."

"Azkaban's too good for him"

"Harry don't worry about it, stay here with me ... and Hermione."

As he said it I realised that I wanted nothing more than to stay at Hogwarts and continue life as it had been before...well before.

"Sorry Ron I can't do that. I'm going to kill Draco." Even I realised I had said it like I had decided to on a fishing trip or something but it didn't bother me it seemed so natural, I had to find Draco.

**Thanks to my brother for his limited help, to my dog Ben who just ate a fly that was really annoying me and to my laptop which hasn't crashed yet which is a first. Good shiny thing!**

**I am aware I gave no source for the quote at the beginning of this chapter, but I believe I got it from the film Gladiator which rules!**

**Also death time and Hogwarts time does not necessarily match up, with afterlife time seeming shorter than real time although I'm sure smart cookies like yourselves had worked those out ages ago!**

**Please review, I will love you forever! ï**

"_I'm a genius not an engineer" _(The man in the iron mask, I love that film! (missin you Sarah and Kate C. my Dumas buddies!)


	4. Revelations

Revelations 

Ok first of all sorry Scam and Jude it will be quicker next time promise! Well I'll try to make it quicker anyway.

Second I'm not as good a writer as Scam or Jude so I apologise for that.

Other than that enjoy, review!

Luv Savvy

Hermionie stared up at the thundery black oblivion that currently made up the sky above her. She was in Harry's favourite place, the clock tower and as she lent against the glass that made up the clock face she couldn't make head or tail of this situation. How could Harry be dead? She had been told hours ago but it still hadn't sunk in she had just ran. Ran here. How could Malfoy have killed him? She thought he was in love with Harry. Argh! This made no sense it had to be a dream. But she knew it wasn't it was as real as the tears which were slowly making their depressive course down her cheeks. Why? Why would Malfoy do it. It was the common misconception that he hated Harry, she herself had believed this until the night she discovered Draco in Griffindor common room. Reveiling himself would be a death sentence for Draco she knew this first hand.

The night two years ago, when she had seen his feet walking through the common room after a hurried escape attempt from his part resulting in him hurriedly replacing his invisibility cloak. She had watched him fall apart, shedding his cool calm exterior as she grilled him for an explanation after she had refused to believe his cocky stories of getting one up on the enemy. She had also refused to believe that he loved Harry; it didn't make sense it still didn't make sense they were enemies. The twisted world of love, hate.

So now of course the weight of guilt that steadily grew inside her was fighting a war with reality. Why hadn't she done anything she should have told Dumbledore or at the least warned Harry. But she knew why, she had believed Draco he had seemed so sincere at the time, now she thought about it he was probably still telling the truth about loving Harry. It could have been that very reason, perhaps he realised that Harry would never love him back and so had killed him so that no one else could have him. What was she thinking Draco, romantic? Perhaps he was simply infuriated at his weakness, but why should she try to understand him he had killed Harry she would simply have to accept it and stop trying to defend him. But she had the key to freeing Draco or did she?

Hermionie opened her eyes to stop her incessant train of thought and surveyed the dark, sinister looking ground which stretched out before her under the cool glass of the clock face. She let out a slow, shuddering breath and watched as her warmth spread out across the surface, then slowly retreated as though it was being prised away. From her vantage point she could see the womping willow gently swaying in the wind, she mused at things could seem so innocent when they were deadly at the core. She turned away, leaning with her back against the pleasantly cold glass sheet with a sigh she slowly slid down to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on top of them. In that moment she hated everything and everyone how could this have happened? She had always been able to find goodness, hope but as tears welled in her eyes she could find none. She was alone, there was no one to wipe away tears, or hold her tight. She had always been like this before but then there was always hope that Harry would some do these things but now that was gone snuffed out like a solitary candle fighting the darkness. Despite this, despite her deepest need to blame Draco she could not something told her he had not done it he couldn't have if he loves Harry as he said. If he loves him as she does.

She needed a hot shower, something to bring back her mind and senses. She hauled herself to her feet and turned for one lat look at the dark oblivion that spiralled below her. But as she inspected the landscape she saw what would change her life. There were figures, walking towards the secret entrance into Hogwarts and as she watched they disappeared through the concealed door. Hermionie ran, ran from the room, down stairs, through corridors, tapestries and doors. There were only a select few people who knew about that door, the twins, Sirius, herself, Ron and Harry. When she reached her destination she stopped, trying to silently reclaim her breath, her heart pounding in her ears. As she watched the statue in front of her opened, but no one emerged or at least no one visible appeared. Hermionie knew the illusive figure had an invisibility cloak she could hear their breath and the movement of their feet. Why was she here? Was she hoping that it would be Harry, no he was dead, but it could be Ron.

"Oww, that was my foot!" It was Ron, but whom was he speaking to? She didn't know but would take her chances. She deliberately stepped out of her hiding place and in front of the area she suspected him to be. There was an intake of breath.

"Hi Ron." Hermionie said dangerously, her hands crossed over her chest. Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Ummm, Hermionie, what, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hermionie shot back

"Well, err, Hagrid sent me a note, asked me to go see him"

"This late? That's unlike Hagrid"

"Yeah I guess it is"

"So what did he want?"

"To, to talk"

"About what?"

"Umm, Harry" He replied sounding very pleased that he had managed to create a decent excuse.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Hermionie noticed his eyes dart towards the space of air next to him.

"So how is he?"

"Good" His eyes returning to the same spot

"Really?" Hermionie asked incredulously

"Oh, well no he's upset about, about Harry and everything"

"Oh" She replied noting that Ron's attention was still flicking back and forth from the space next to him.

"You know Ron you're usually a really good liar but this is crap!" She replied coolly leaning against the wall next to her. Ron simply stared at her.

"So who's under the invisibility cloak?" Hermionie continued

"Urrr, I I"

"Oh.Why are we lying to her?" Harry asked with a sigh as he pulled off the invisibility cloak. Hermionie nearly fell over.

"H-h-harry?"

"Now do you see why my lying wasn't up to it's normal standard, unhinges you slightly, wouldn't you say?" Ron asked cockily

"B-but your dead" She stuttered, eyes wide.

"I know strange huh?" Harry replied, amused

"How is this possible?"

"Well you see, when I was killed, by Malfoy apparently, I decided to come back" Harry explained

"So, now were gonna kill the bastard" Ron stated

"Let me get this straight, you're a ghost?"

"Do I look like a ghost?" Harry replied "Look I have a limited amount of time here so I'm gonna kill Malfoy then I'll be gone." His voice softening as he spoke

"Right well then I'm coming with you" Hermionie informed him standing straight

"Oh no your not!" Ron replied instantly

"And why not?"

"Cos I'm his best friend so I'll go"

"Oh and what am I? Forgotten sidekick?" Hermionie shouted advancing on Ron

"Oh for goodness sake, neither of you can come if you continue!" Harry sighed

"We'll both go," She answered logically

"Right" Harry shook his head and marched up the stairs. Ron and Hermionie followed glaring at each other. In that moment Hermoinie stopped as she realised. It wasn't Harry she wanted, it was Malfoy!

Review!


	5. Musical Interlude

**Musical Interlude**

Disclaimer: The writers of the three songs used are lost to the mists of time. The characters however are the sole possession of Miss Rowling. Thank you, curtain rises

"6,666 green bottles hanging on the wall,

6,666 green bottles hanging on the wall.

And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,

There'll be 6,665 green bottles hanging on the wall."

Draco Malfoy's nails were encrusted with slime and dirt despite his attempts to turn a deceased rat into an impromptu manicure set. He politely inclined his head towards a passing beetle, "Would you care for a scone, Aunt Mabel?"

It raised a miniscule armoured eyebrow and scuttled through the bars.

"I think I'm going mad".

He tried an experimental dribble but could not fight the urge to delicately wipe away the unsightly bodily discharge.

They hadn't even given him a straitjacket in which to manically writhe.

"I'm innocent!" He screamed. How original. With a sigh of complete defeat he sank to the floor and began a somewhat dispirited game of eye spy with his alter ego, Abelard.

"We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

And a happy new year."

I throw a snowball at the carolling first years and fall back onto the meringued ground.

WhybuggerridiculousDracohelphatelustlostDracohowpumpkinsbastardlove.

What the hell do I do? Attempt a gallant rescue cunningly interpreting a packet of spaghetti and a fountain pen? Emigrate? Marry Neville?

I used to be so skilled at apathy.

Someone is standing over me, a silhouette against the soft-hard white of the sky.

"What are you doing Weasley?"

"Making snow angels."

He smiles and lowers himself onto the ground next to me, careful not to touch me. He leans on one elbow and attempts a jaunty smirk.

I fix my eyes on the blank sky.

He bends towards me, I close my eyes so I don't have to see his.

"Ron?"

His lips on mine leave me as cold as the icy wind that ruffles my hair.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And so are you."

Hermione sighed as she re-read the singing Valentine Harry had given to her last year. Such quick bright things come to confusion.

"Ready?"

He stood in the doorway wearing the narrow-eyed scowl that had become his trademark.

"Harry are you sure this is really what you want to do?"

"Polyjuice is the only way. Remember how Sirius escaped? Unless of course you'd care to compromise my chance for eternal peace."

Hermione bit her lip tight and slid the watery silver invisibility cloak into her satchel along with the flask of potion. Harry threw her a broomstick, it hit her shins and clattered to the floor. He ignored her wince,

"Let's go."

"Yes, Harry." She said.

The next chapter will once more be scrawled by Scam. I wait with bated breath and buckets of slash with which to purify any excess het that might arise. Remember there are no unwholesome by-products of heterosexuality which could not be destroyed with glitter, some kind of ball, a VERY BIG stadium, dance music and a string of thermonuclear charges.

Jude


	6. E Terebres

**From the other side of the void.....Sixth form sucks, I have never had so much work in my life, 6 essays yes 6 all at once and I'm only taking four goddamn subjects! I'm sorry if this takes a while but it's due to reasons out of my control glares at chemistry teacher. Oh well hope life is good with everyone reading this may you be happy, go forth and dream of Alex Band!**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, pays no bills. (Unfortunately)

**Author:** Scam

**Rating:** um dunno pg 13? Screw it yeah that'll do

**Point Of View:** Lavender (and some Hermione)

**Chapter 7 – E Terebres**

I watched as the light from the fire fluttered lazily on the polished marble surround. I sat in a half dream knowing that I was waiting, for what for I wasn't sure. Maybe for an angry professor, maybe for a disappointed ministry official, maybe I was waiting for Ron.

I knew it was wrong; it had started off as a fantasy, a nice little dream in which no one ever got hurt. Then I started collecting potion ingredients and researching forbidden spells. It had seemed like nothing, after all how could some salamander scales 'falling' into my bag or the reading of a book ever hurt anyone? Sooner than I thought I'd done the unforgivable. I'd broken the wizarding law, concocted an illegal love potion.

Under normal circumstances I would have never dreamed of breaking the law but I reflected these were hardly normal circumstances and I found uncharacteristically that I honestly didn't care.

I didn't care what trouble it caused Hermione or what the dire consequences could be, if it bought me closer to Ron it would be worth it. I had been in love with Ron now for two terms and with the heightened perception of a loved ones every move, every conversation, every smile it had not taken me very long to work out that Hermione was in love with him too.

They did everything together, shared their hopes fears even their mutual friendship for Harry how could I ever compete with that, unless of course Hermione was in love with someone else.

For a moment I wondered who it was that Hermione was in love with, of course the spell couldn't work on Ron a few of his hairs added to the potion in the early days has ensured that but unlike conventional love potions which made you falling love with the first person you see the cruder but easier to make potion I'd used made you fall in love with the first person you had strong emotional thoughts about. A light lazy thought drifted through my head as I pictured Hermione hating Filch and falling in love with him.

I sobered again thinking of Ron, now I was sure it was him I was waiting for. The aching that had been part of me for the last 6 months intensified as I unconsciously called his face to mind. I let my mind flicker back to a state of half-dream, the feeling of familiarity grew as I felt his imaginary hands run through my hair like a cool breeze and felt his whisper on my neck.

The creaking of the common room door snapped me sharply out of my reverie almost jumping to my feet I glanced round to see a figure dressed in stripy pajamas wander through the portrait, it meandered aimlessly through the clusters of armchairs and swarms of side tables. It was only when they drew level with me I realised their eyes were closed. My heart settled back into its natural rhythm and I closed my eyes in relief without even knowing why. "Neville go back to bed." I said wearily, he muttered some obscure phrase that sounded something like "but the moles will get me".

"That's nice dear, off you go."

He turned to face the boy's dormitories, which was impressive in itself, I noted that he seemed to have more sense of direction when he was asleep than he did awake. Almost immediately I was proven wrong as he walked into the side of the stairs leading up to the boy's dorms, He fell backwards and hit the floor with a crash, shortly followed by a snore.

Bored I turned back to studying the fire. A wild unprepared thought flashed through my mind, why didn't I use the love potion on Ron? It was odd really that the thought had never occurred to me before but my mind had been more filled with jealousy that logic recently and maybe subconsciously I wanted to cause Hermione the pain that I knew the potion would bring, to punish her. I did have half a flask full of love potion, why not? I often sat next to Ron passing him pumpkin juice like any other member of Gryffindor hoping that our hands would touch.

Almost instantaneously my mind was made up, I was not going to spent the rest of the year hoping to be noticed, watching his every move hoping for the faintest smile or gesture, I was going to make him love me and with this thought fresh in my mind I got up and turned towards the girls dorms leaving Neville sleeping on the flagstones.

Following Morning

As I slipped through the gigantic doors to the Great Hall I felt uncomfortably noticeable and worried, I sidled behind some giggling forth formers their gleeful renditions a sharp contrast to my own feelings. I turned and started to chat animatedly to another Gryffindor girl, I didn't even know her name but it had to look like a coincidence. I placed each step carefully drawing us towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione usually sit. Ron was there as predicted. I sat down next to him whilst all the time talking to the other Gryffindor, Violet? Oh well I thought her name doesn't really matter much in the long run anyway. Now was the bit I hated I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and added the potion to it, I stealthily switched our drinks and watched as minutes later he drank the potion. Now was the even trickier bit. He needed to feel strongly about me in the next few seconds, he might think of me but I wasn't ready to rely on that.

I stood up suddenly knocking my drink over, it spilt down onto Ron's lap disturbing him from some important looking whispered conversation he was having with Hermione. He leapt to his feet with a noise that sounded vaguely like "yghk" but then again it could have been a "yugh"

"Lavender, what the hell was that for?!" There was no need for acting, feeling incredibly embarrassed I apologized and told him it was an accident hoping that his anger would trigger the spell. I made my apologies and walked off hoping against hope that next time I saw Ron I would be able to look at him and know he felt the same about me as I did him.

The day passed in a blur of anticipation. I did not see Ron at all, I was unsure as to weather this was a good or a bad sign and gradually grew to thinking the worse. As I changed for bed I shrugged things were in motion now there was not much I could do either way but wait. I slept badly that night dreaming of many disturbing things I wish I didn't know about myself with the same words floating through the shrouds of mist,

Once a loan of power for your need

Twice is to indulge in your own greed

The world from equilibrium you wake

You cannot create your own fate

See the spoils of your own war

Was it worth your dream dying for?

Hermione's pov

It was only nine in the morning yet I felt un-rested and edgy. Harry was being a prat thinking up stupid dangerous plans. It was OK for him, he was already dead. I was trying to involve myself in the plotting to break into Azkaban. It was an odd concept a group of teenagers trying to get _in _to the most notorious wizarding prison in the world. But that world seemed an awful lot simpler than that of my own head. I had come to the conclusion that I must be totally irrational to feel so in love with two people at the same time, maybe I didn't know what love was? Even as I thought it I knew that wasn't true I'd been in love with Ron for years and I'd always know it but Draco? That was a different feeling altogether.

I'd always considered Draco to be good looking with his defined chiselled features long blonde hair. He seemed a lot more observant and alive than most of the other students in Hogwarts, his sharp wit stood as testament to that for many years now he'd made a worthy adversary.

And yet I'd never quite fancied him. This fact alone had always struck me as odd considering my thoughts on him and yet in the last few hour's things had seemed that way. I'd been in love before and what I wanted to know was how? It had been like I could feel myself fall in love with Draco, that I felt it the moment my feeling's towards him changed. The irrationality of it reverberated in my logical mind until a jab from Ron's sharp (hehe stares innocently at Jude)) elbow bought me back to my senses.

Ron and I were discussing plans to break into Azkaban,

"Hermione, I know more time would be helpful but we just don't have it, it's not an exam piece it just needs to work"

"I know Harry's worried that the time he's been given will end too soon but if that potion is messed up not only might it not work but I may end up poisoning us all, Harry's not quite thinking straight Ron, its not his fault probably just some inconvenient side effects of death, I think he's forgotten we are still alive and hope to be for a few years to come.."

It was at exactly this inconvenient moment that Ron leapt from his chair with a yelp which

sounded something like a "yghk" but then again it could have been a "yugh",

apparently Lavender had spilt her drink over him I returned to my thoughts as Lavender walked off.

I had to stick near Harry, we couldn't fall out now. With me by his side Draco would be safe,

I knew I couldn't stop Harry outright he was possibly more determined than I'd ever seen him

before including the last time he'd thought Voldemort but I could try and make Harry's plans fail.

The polyjuice potion was well underway it was wrong of course in the slightest detail, it would not harm us but it wouldn't work either. I told Ron I was going to go and work on the potion and left the hall, Harry and Ron had both used the potion before, it had to look authentic or they might guess that I knew it would not work.

I never quite reached Myrtles bathroom (which needless to say served as a constant reminder of all that had passed between us when Harry was alive and played on my conscience as I readied myself to deceive them) because Neville intercepted me and told me that Ron had collapsed and was in the hospital wing.

All thoughts of the potion or the plan or Harry dissipated as I fled towards the hospital wing.

Ron was my only friend now, the only alive one at least. I knew I had to put him before Harry who was in fact dead after all. I knew I wasn't going to Azkaban anytime soon.

**Right I understand that the many romances that wind themselves into the story may be getting a bit confusing so here they are in simple terms in case anyone is getting confused. Think they're hard to understand then try writing the next chapter! Please bear in mind no relationship can ever be as straight forward as this and everyone has their own definitions of love and so on so this is hardly an ultimate guide.**

**Lavender loves Ron**

**Ron loves Draco**

**Draco loves Harry**

**Hermione 'loves' Draco and loves Ron**

**Wow that made my physics prep look easy!**

**To everyone and anyone reading this at Stonar, I miss you all tonnes and hope that you are all well, listen to Tenacious D and think of me! Don't you go breaking any school rules.......or windows!!! Rock on Stonar Spirit!**

**P.S. Title translates as 'out of the darkness' borrowed from an Oscar Wilde poem.**

**Yahey Little Britain's on now!!!! Bitty! **


	7. Lux Aeterna

**Guys I am sooooo sorry I know I always nag you to post the next chapter quickly and I know this one has taken ages I am a hypocrite and I am therefore very sorry grovels at feet however I think you'll agree I have posted two quite long chapters and therefore expect to be forgiven. Hope you enjoy them. I'm not sure if I like them yet so some feed back would be good especially in the form of big juicy tantalising reviews (not so subtle hint). I miss everyone and hope you all remember me!**

**Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't have a heart attack or anything but I have a bit of a shock, the characters, places ect are not mine, a revelation I know but the unexpected does happen…

**Author: **Still Scam the last time I checked….

**Rating**: God knows I really don't get the new system.

**Point Of View:** Harry and Draco

**Chapter 7 - Lux Aeterna**

**I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confined in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.**

The world had darkened I was sure of that now, I could see it all around me. Meaningless shapes sifted through the lethargic thickening fog belying the turmoil beneath. The dank sticky desolate claustrophobia did nothing to improve my state as I walked through he main doors towards the lake for possible the last time.

I turned away from collage of ghosts and shadows and began to walk down the school drive.

I was alone. Again. Part of me tried to point out that this was what I'd wanted all along, to go on my vendetta, to reap my revenge on my own but even as the thought reared its head I silenced it with an almighty blow of self pity.

I always knew this would happen as great as my friends were I always knew at the end of the day it would just be me and my destiny. For a minute I felt guilty, surely there were others worse off than me? I'd known great friendship I knew what it was to be loved what else could I need?

It dawned on me that everyone must feel like this after all I had better friend than most, maybe it was just me maybe I was just weak and insecure and needed to be surrounded by people to feel like existed, that I wasn't just vapour and shadows. I picked up the pace as I walked between the wrought iron gates that marked the edge of Hogwarts. Without being able to help myself I glanced up at the well weathered limestone pillars and the wrought gates which had stood as they did now for time immemorial. I felt a wave of nausea as I remembered all the time I'd walked through the very same gates joking with Ron, laughing with Hermione rolling my eyes at Neville or shooting poisonous searing glares at Draco's back…Draco. Suddenly I started walking purposefully

The acidic and now familiar taste of helplessness and hatred burned fresh in my mind

as I strided towards Hogsmede Train station, towards Azkaban, towards Draco.

Draco's PoV

It was about this time that I saw Harry, I welcomed the dillusion as he unlocked the bars to my cell and stepped in front of me looking more than slightly miffed. I'd imagined the scene before, after all I'd had a lot of time on my hands but this was different to anything I could have expected. Harry seemed different he had an aura drawn around him like wasps around a cake shop. It was this aura that finally convinced me that I was not hallucinating, that this was in fact Harry standing, somehow, in front of me.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you, s'pose you're a bit pissed off about the whole being murdered malarkey."

He stood there as if trying to come to terms with my blatant understatement.

"What" I said sounding resigned "do you want?"

"To exact my revenge." He sounded somewhat doubtful despite the strength of the sentiment.

"That" I said with feeling "was a dire cliché which although heart warming implores me to point out the one pivotal flaw in your otherwise cunning plan, if you've travelled here to kill your murderer then, well I'm sorry but you've come to the wrong place. Hardly a plan so cunning you could brush your teeth with it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't kill you Harry."

"Why?" I was completely thrown, I had been expecting a "then who did?" or "really?" or even an "Oh yes you did you bastard!" On reflection however Harry's question really did make more sense. I looked up and knew, the weight of bearing the constant burden was finally too much. I sighed with the release of knowing what I was about to do, "because I love you Harry." I couldn't quite believe it was me that had said that the all consuming surrealism of the moment had betrayed the truth without me giving it too much thought.

"Oh"

"I have done for ages, I could never kill you."

Still holding his wand which was trained on me he slid slowly down the opposite wall and sat on the concrete opposite me.

"Why didn't you say before?"

"Sorry is that a poor attempt at a joke? I said disbelievingly.

"Good point" Harry even had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Well I can't leave you here can I?"

"Pardon?"

"Well it isn't right to leave you here if you haven't done anything."

"Two minutes ago you wanted to kill me and now you want to help me escape?" Harry shrugged in response.

"Do you really believe me?"

"Yes, I don't know why but I do."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well help you escape and then find whoever killed me I guess, I just hope I have time."

"I'll help, What do you mean you hope you have enough time?"

"Why would you help?"

"Well whoever killed you left me to face the music they're hardly first on the list to invite to my next Tupperware party."

"Tupperware Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but it's very evil Tupperware."

"Well that's OK then.l I'm only here on a loan of life by Tobius."

"Fascinating, did you meet him at the Leaky Cauldron coz I night know him myself, he was trying to sell me a chinchilla called Albert…."

"Enlightening. No I met him in the afterlife actually."

"Oh, how are we gonna escape then?"

"I can get out fine, I'm dead."

"Show off" I muttered

"Come on Draco you Slytherin's recon your so amazing at coming up with cunning plans…."

"Silly hats"

"Ya what now?"

"All the best plans" I stated with conviction "involve wearing silly hats."

"Wow" said Harry sounding more then slightly in awe "I knew people go mad in this place but I didn't realise it happened so quickly."

"Hmmph"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"That was a dignified hmmph, I considered revoking the accusation but decided that most mad people deny their condition and therefore settled for a hmmph.

"Odd really I didn't take you for a hmmph kind a person.."

"You didn't take me." I muttered suitably sulkily.

"Pardon?"

"Do you still hate me?"

"I…I don't really know."

"Come on Harry it's not exactly NEWT transfiguration."

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Another tragic side effect of death?"

"Teenage angst more likely."

"Shame really, death seems rather easier to cure…"

"Harry I really don't think we are going to be able to escape, this is Azkaban not Butlins, though come to think of it out of the two I think I would rather stay here, the décor is not so lurid and even the bare stone floor is more comfortable than the mattresses at Butlins."

"Have you quite finished?"

"Um…yes."

"Well breaking in wasn't particularly hard, the dementors cannot sense my emotions on account of my demise and I have the great advantage of magic which no one else here has, however smuggling you out will be damn near impossible…."

"Plan?...Really it doesn't have to be cunning even.."

"I could get us outside" Said Harry with more conviction than was present on his face felt "but that's no use if we can't get off the Island"

"Well lets just go with that then" I drawled suddenly bored by the length of the discussions.

"But….."

"Look I know it's a poor plan if it even merits the term, no really it brings a whole new meaning to the word 'shoddy' but I've been here quite a while now and it may surprise you to learn I'm rather keen on leaving." Through the swathes of sarcasm I could here truth in my own words and wondered if Harry could too. "Look, if the shit hit the fan I am the one in trouble on accounts of your 'kicking of the bucket'.

"OK, come on then" he offered a hand to help me up.

I looked up accepting the help and announced with a more than a slight sardonic grin "Tally-Ho then chaps."

Carefully swinging the door open we crept out into a dank, dimly lit corridor. We walked warily along the long passageway trying to stay out of sight of the ajoining cells. Any sounds we made were inaudible, the barewalls seemed to absorb the sound not even having the decency to create an echo. The silent stealthy vigil seemed to go on forever until finally I stopped. We had apparently reached the door after no resistance at all which was rather unnerving.

With a complicated charm using a lot of rather German sounding foreign words the door sprung eagerly open for Harry and I stepped through the doorway trying not to blink as I walked out into the fresh air for the first time in what felt like an age.

As we stepped into the dim watery light of the walled courtyard I felt a sudden twist of apprehension in his stomach "Harry…" I never got to finish that sentence as somewhere from in the ethereal haze and shadow dementors in numbers I'd never experienced before glided out towards us. There must have been at least 60 poured out around us in a cold seething mass creeping silently towards us, memories of things I thought I'd forgotten flooded into mind. These were things that even until now I'd managed to keep from myself, forgotten scars that had faded so much I thought they'd gone. The worst was the helplessness, I had no wand and so was utterly reliant upon Harry the very person that was going to kill me a mere matter of minutes ago. Screams echoed, my fathers rejections, my mothers indifference my own numbing emptiness spiralled as I saw Harry stop for a moment his face pressed by concentration as he summoned strength and cast a spell. I didn't hear it, it felt as if my own mind was imploding and then wind, in beats as if powered by fluttering wings swept over me pushing the confusion aside like chavs from a textbook. I looked up, I hadn't in fact realised I'd looked down. It was wings. The body of a huge beast was falling ever slowly down towards us apparently repelling the dementors as it completed its descent. "Is that your patronus?" I asked Harry through the silent chaos "I don't think so" said Harry sounding rather baffled "It usually disappears by now…"

It looked very real to me as it landed gently next to us and folded it's wings carefully turning to look at us with eyes of liquid fire.

"Well that's sorted then said Harry"

"Huh?" I said still looking at the animal which was the size of a large horse and was still staring at me.

"Transport, we can fly on it's back to England" said Harry looked at me expectantly as if expecting a round of applause.

"That" I said with conviction and feeling a morbid finality to my voice "Is a weak, jaded, pathetic, unwealdy, common and inexcusably poor attempt of a plan. It's too complicated. What ever happened to the good old days of push this and that goes boom? What we need is a solid dependable plan. The sort of thing you can lie back and rest your feet on."

"You could put your feet up on Gryphon" Harry pointed out helpfully.

"No you can't it's wings get in the way" I said my mind still whirling trying to think of any angle I could take that would make the insane plan look almost feasible.

"You sound like your speaking from experience…"

"I am." I said sounding more than a little smug.

"Fine well you do better then."

"You sulking?"

"No" Said Harry sulkily

I looked round and seeing no alternative so balancing on the creatures withers I swung myself up and onto the gryphon. Harry went to follow and I had time to see him fall perilously close to the other side of the animal grabbing onto the back of his cloak I kicked the sides of the animal with my heels and hoped to merlin that riding a gryphon is similar to riding a horse of which I'd had some experience.

Its wings unfolded brushing the dusty floor gracefully for a minute it felt like we weren't going to move but impossibly slowly we rose into the air, "England cheers"

I looked down to see the Dementors, the wall, the courtyard, the prison and eventually the island itself spiral down into impenetrable mists. As the island fell behind us like a piece of paper caught in a breeze I allowed myself to relax. I took the luxury of allowing myself a moments reflection on the irony that it had been a gryphon, the guardian of the sun the ruler of dark and light which had saved me.

Quo Lux Dulcit

I felt a tug on the back of my robes "Look its Scotland"

"Huh" I replied

"Azkaban must be on one of the Shetland islands it looks like we are back in the UK already"

"The Shetland Islands? That just says it all really." I wasn't really thinking which was probably best as if I was I would most probably have been thinking about plummeting to my death.

Clouds obscured our vision and made breathing heavy and slow, within minutes the cloud disappeared and below me masked in the dusk was London. I had to admit the muggle's tall buildings leant the place an elegant and exotic air but these passed as in a flash we were tumbling downwards into the grey impending night. The ground jumped up at an impossible speed and we jolted to a joint jarring standstill.

Harry leapt down and I slid off trying to force some grace and balance into unsteady legs. The Gryphon spun off into the gloom almost immediately, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I don't know about you mate but I'm knackered, dying really takes it out of you."

I managed a small grin until I felt I really had to point something out to Harry

"Well where are we going to go, you can't be seen and neither can I?"

I was back within a few hundred metres from everything familiar to me, finally back after days, weeks of dreaming and yet I couldn't move any closer. It was on reflection like wanking off with a spiky glove.

"I think I have a plan….."

"Oh, please no."

On days like this it seems almost worth starting a diary.

**Stonar; Hope you are all well and not too stressed about the imminent exams, bah evil! I miss you all, study leave wont be the same! Did anyone get those D of E photos from Robbo as I would rather like a copy. Kirsty or Kate get me my ticket! Love y'all!**

**To everyone else who I'm sure are by now both bored and feeling left out please can I have some reviews…Please! **

**P.S. Title translates as 'light eternal' from a Requiem by……well some dude, I sang it last Wednesday so there. **

**P.P.S. Now believe dude's name to be John Rutter.**

**P.P.P.S. It's a beautiful requiem by the way, I almost cried when I sang the Lux Aeterna movement.**

**Lyrics at beginning by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Spiky Glove quote supplied by a certain guy in my physics class.**

_**I tried to forget you,**_

_**But without you**_

_**I feel nothing,**_

_**Don't leave me here by myself I can't feel.**_


	8. Flora and Fauna

Disclaimer: As always, one must bow to the majesty of JK Rowling.

Rating: High-ishy.

Snape drummed his long black fingernails rhythmically along the edge of his desk and gave a light sigh. It was Tuesday. It was 43 and a half minutes past 10. It was time for Potions class. His current crop of students however, did not seem to concur. He turned to face the front and was met with a barren ocean of empty chairs, naked desks, and dirty cauldrons. The Gryffindors absence didn't surprise him; it was probably a whole House plot to discredit him. With a light flick of his wrist he murmured "100 points from Gryffindor". Now, Slytherin was more of a shock, he was sure there must be some reasonable explanation and he would naturally waive punishment until his House students were given a chance to redeem themselves. Til then, it seemed he had a bit of free time on his hands. With a smirk, he pulled his cloak tight over his shoulders and, donning his tiara, began to make his way down to the lake, tripping slightly in his 6 inch pink stilettos.

As for the mysterious missing students…

Lavender Brown had taken up residence in the girls' bathroom and was regaling Moaning Myrtle with a catalogue of her Ron related woes. "I mean, he doesn't even look at me. Once at breakfast though he did ask me to pass the jam and so I did and he said 'Thank you!' But then another time I passed him the toast rack and he didn't even smile. I wish boys wouldn't give such mixed signals."

The inseparable Crabbe and Goyle, having dubious human intelligence and rather lost without the presence of their master were in the Slytherin Common room having a very unusual food fight. Crabbe smeared whipped cream across Goyle's naked stomach and Goyle thrust a handful of custard into his adversary's underwear. Strawberries were pushed into various crevices and the empty milk bottles were utilised in a most imaginative way. What became of the shepherds pie and lime jelly is perhaps too much for weak stomachs to hear.

Ron was in a drug induced stupor and thus confined to bed. He was currently having a very disturbing dream involving Dumbledore and a troupe of Mexican goats. Behind the screens drawn around his bed stood Hermione, delicately dabbing her eyes and wondering whether choosing between Ron and Draco on average number of "eeney meeny miny mo" wins was a reliable judgement of her innermost desires. Perhaps "id dip sky blue" would be more sensible?

Pansy Parkinson, the poor jilted non-girlfriend was bemoaning her abandonment at the dastardly Draco's hands with a box of chocolates, many tears, and a rather raunchy novel involving several extremely well-endowed sailors.

The third member of the class, one Parvati Patil, was lounging in the sun on a small private island off the coast of Indonesia. "Another cocktail, please Armand", she drawled, and the small pink parrot, which one could originally have taken to be part of her astonishingly ugly and ornate hat, flew off in search of the penguin butlers.

The oft very misunderstood Blaise Zabini had gotten caught up in a very long phone call to the local sexual health clinic. He had thought one simple call, maybe even a quick visit, and all would be resolved. Unfortunately the counsellor at the other end of the phone did not seem to believe that he simply wasn't sure whether he was a boy or a girl, and they were currently running through his preferred breast implant cup size.

As for Neville Longbottom, oh alas the day, for no one had listened to his mole related protestations and now it was too late. He sat shivering in an underground cavern, little eyes glinting at him from all sides. Little claws sensuously stroked his thighs and he gave a small yelp as he felt the furry creatures crawling down his trousers. But it was only when he was made unavoidably aware of their small wet mouths that he began to scream…

And what of our beloved protagonists? Well at this time Harry and Draco were swooping over Stoke on Trent and having a rather heated argument over the superiority of Cornish over Elvish pasties.

"You wouldn't know a decent flavour combination if it leapt up and gave you a haircut"

"At least I am vaguely acquainted with the principles of a haircut, Potter."

"And by principles you mean calling shampoo retailers Auntie and Uncle"

"You're just jealous."

"Codswallop"

"I'll wallop your cod if you're not careful" Muttered Draco

Harry blinked. "What did you say?"

"I said that scallops from Beachy-Head are wonderful"

"That's what I thought you said."

"Good. Mint humbug?"

And so the saga continues…

Jude

(Scam – Sorry it took so long but much of my time is taken up with running the shop. There was a great mix up the other week with the steel barbed whips and you don't even want to hear about the difficulties I've had with the chocolate and peanut body paint. But don't worry, I've still got that crotchless leather underwear you wanted set aside for you.)


End file.
